<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What happens when Stiles gets bored? by Anything00but</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735762">What happens when Stiles gets bored?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything00but/pseuds/Anything00but'>Anything00but</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Caring Peter Hale, Daddy Kink, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sugar Daddy, Top Peter Hale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 01:57:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything00but/pseuds/Anything00but</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets bored and decides to drop by at his daddy's office without a notice. Peter is pleasantly surprised to say at least.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>296</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What happens when Stiles gets bored?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles carefully opens Peter’s office door stepping in. The older man is on the phone with some associate, Stiles assumes as he looks at the man. Peter lifts his gaze to Stiles from his papers and smiles in a greeting before going back to his call ignoring the boy after that.</p><p>Now that won’t do. Not at all, Stiles thinks wickedly.</p><p>The boy locks the door after him with a click echoing in the room getting Peter’s attention again. Stiles is wearing Peter’s too big white t-shirt that is over his mid thigh, Stiles being much shorter than the older man. And not as board, having still the same lanky body he had in high school.</p><p>Peter shoots the boy a questioning glance while he talks about the contract he has been working on for weeks now. Stiles knows he is not supposed to interrupt Peter on days like these, but he got bored. And Stiles won’t be bored if he can help it.</p><p>Stiles takes off his shorts showing them to Peter as he stands in the middle of the huge office room. The young man drops them on the floor with a silent thud. The older man shifts nervously in his chair behind the table not knowing what to expect from his younger lover. However he is curious of what Stiles has on his mind.</p><p>Stiles lifts the shirt slowly, relieving his baby blue lingerie underneath it before finally taking it off. He throws it before Peter on the floor. Peter glances the shirt and shoots his eyes back on his boy.</p><p>Peter gulps as his gaze follows Stiles’ movements like a hawk. The boy looks at Peter with a smirk, eyes promising pleasure. Stiles spins around showing Peter his ass in his cute satin baby blue lingerie. They barely cover his hard cock, leaving his butt exposed just the right amount Stiles knows that Peter loves. He knows how to please the man before him.</p><p>The boy starts to walk closer to Peter who is trying not to get distracted by him. Stiles walks in front of Peter and slowly sits in his lap making Peter’s words stammer before the man can cover from Stiles move. The glare he shoots the boy is worth it. Peter tenses under him. Stiles can feel it and the boy smirks knowing his effect on the man. The boy slowly kisses the older man's neck all while Peter is trying to finish his call with new found hurry.</p><p>“Stiles for the love of God stop”, Peter hisses as the boy lifts himself to sit better at the man’s lap, now facing Peter straight on, their crotches touching.</p><p>“No, nothing”, Peter says on the phone glaring at the younger man, “Keep going. What was that you were telling about the funding?”</p><p>Stiles smiles sweetly as he kisses Peters neck softly. Knowing the man will break sooner rather than later. Stiles knows how to play this game. Has always known where to push to get what he wants from Peter.</p><p>“Daddy”, The boy whines quietly as he moves his hips against Peter stranding erection trapped in his custom made suit pants, making them both moan.</p><p>“Yes everything is alright”, Peter says to the phone trying to hold his breath, “I think we need to continue this later. Something urgent came up. Yeah, I will give you a call later on. Thank you for your understanding.”</p><p>“You brat”, Peter murmurs benevolent as he puts the phone down on the table taking a hold of the boy in his lap.</p><p>He feels the soft lingerie under his fingers and the round ass under them as he gives Stiles’ ass a squeeze making the boy whine. Stiles rocks his hips again slowly, giving a show for Peter and who is Peter to deny his boy. He will play along for now.</p><p>“Why?” Peter asks looking at the boy in his lap as they share a kiss before Peter makes Stiles get up from his lap.</p><p>“I was shopping downtown and decided to get something cute. Do you like it?” Stiles asks as he spins around right in front of Peter, his ass bouncing, voice pleasant like he is talking about weather and not lingeries, “I like them. The color is nice and I think it suits my skin tone.”</p><p>“You were supposed to stay at the penthouse today”, Peter says accusingly as he gets up putting his hands on Stiles soft skin from behind before whispering in the boy’s ear, “With Derek watching after you. And you know this sweetheart.”</p><p>Peter kisses Stiles’ neck and the boy moves his head in submission to give more space to the man. Peter purrs in return, showing the boy his appreciation.</p><p>“Yeah about that”, Stiles says bored taking hold of Peter’s hand on moving it before him, slowly rutting against the man’s palm, “I haven’t seen Derek today.”</p><p>“Who drove you here or to the mall?” Peter asks warily as he takes a step back from the boy to look better at him, making a mental note to call Derek later.</p><p>“I took the bus”, Stiles shrugs turning around with a smirk on his red lips.</p><p>“All while looking like that under your clothes? You know I don’t like you taking the public transportation. Something could happen to you”, Peter scolds the boy who avoids his gaze knowing fully Peter is right, “Do you have any idea how good you look right now?”</p><p>Stiles blushes after hearing the compliment. The blush looking good on his white skin starting from his face and ending to his chest. Peter wants to lick him all over. Peter takes the boy back in his arms, hands dropping to his ass and lifts the boy to sit on the table. He pushes all the things on it down as he kisses Stiles. Stiles turns his head to look at the papers and pens flying on the floor.</p><p>“You are going to be the death of me”, Peter says between the kisses that he places on Stiles’ smooth skin as he climbs on top of the boy.</p><p>The boy moans as Peter kisses his neck, giving light kisses time to time on his lips. Teasing, claiming what is rightfully his. God Stiles loves this. It is so worth suffering the bus ride.</p><p>“Daddy”, Stiles whimpers as he bucks his hips up, meeting Peter’s hard one that is still trapped in his pant, “I want you.”</p><p>This makes Peter growl and he gets up slowly opening his suit pants. He takes his time just to get back on the boy for teasing him while he was on the phone. However Stiles doesn’t seem to have a lot of patience that day as he whines impatiently on the table. The boy’s eyes pleading as he holds Peter’s gaze before dropping it on the hard line showing through the pants. Peter takes off his suit jacket folding it and placing it on the chair neatly. Stiles rolls his eyes at that. Peter loosens his tie opening his white dress shirt. Stiles’ eyes dart to the man’s abs and slightly hairy chest. He cannot have enough of that view. It always as good and mouthwatering.</p><p>“Daddy”, Stiles whines making grabby hands to the older man wanting his daddy on him right now.</p><p>“Panties off”, Peter commands the boy laying on the desk.</p><p>With that Stiles lifts his hips sliding off the baby blue lace lingerie. He drops them on the floor as the older man watches his every move with hunger. Peter licks his lips as the boy’s cock springs free from the tight panties.</p><p>“Daddy?” Stiles asks as Peter goes to his desk drawer to look for something.</p><p>“You want to take it raw?” Peter asks shooting a glance towards the boy as he shows the bottle of lube he is holding to his impatient boy.</p><p>The boy blushes at those words falling quiet, letting Peter work.</p><p>“Legs open”, Peter says as he returns to the boy massaging his thighs with his warm hands making the boy whines softly.</p><p>Stiles opens his legs and Peter pours some lube on his fingers, warming it before wanting to do anything. He knows Stiles hates it when the lube is too cold. His boy is a man of comfort, just like Peter himself. The older male slowly inserts his finger in Stiles’s tight hole moving at a slow pace. The boy under Peter’s eyes start to wiggle wanting to speed up the process.</p><p>“We did this last night already. Why do we need to do this again from the start?” Stiles voices, trying to get Peter to move faster, knowing there is not a chance Peter will listen him.</p><p>“Baby”, Peter warns the boy authoritatively, giving him a hard look that tells to not protest.</p><p>“Put it in”, Stiles commands, feeling brave, as Peter pushes the second finger in.</p><p>“I’m not gonna rush so you could be hurt”, Peter answers voice calm, moving his fingers slightly faster scissoring, “I can always stop too if you cannot behave. And you know you will be punished. What should we do baby?”</p><p>“I’m sorry daddy. Please don’t stop”, Stiles begs, recognizing the tone and knowing he is on a thin ice right now.</p><p>The boy shuts up moaning shamelessly when Peter teases his prostate. He arches his back in pleasure his daddy is giving him. A reminder from Peter who is in command and who determines the pace. A reminder the pleasure can also be taken away just as quickly.</p><p>“I’m gonna fuck you good, don’t worry”, Peter whispers in Stiles’s ear making the boy blush, avoiding his gaze, “When have I ever left my baby boy unsatisfied?”</p><p>Stiles hides his face in Peter’s neck, avoiding to answer. They both know how well Peter treats Stiles. They boy is Peter’s pride and he loves to flaunt Stiles to people. Stiles gets what he wants. Only when Stiles misbehaves is he left without pleasure. Peter keeps stretching Stiles for a few more minutes until he pulls his fingers slowly out making the boy whine from the feeling of emptiness, his hole clenching around nothing. Peter finally pushes his pants with underwear down to his thighs to get his cock free from the uncomfortable tightness. He lines himself to the entrance reminding the boy: “Breath for me baby.”</p><p>The boy tries to breathe normally but the anticipation is too much as he waits Peter to push in. As the boy takes a deep breath Peter pushes in with one smooth thrust. Both males moan loudly, Peter lifting Stiles’s legs on his waist. Stiles crossing his legs behind Peter’s back, trapping the man between his legs. Peter moves slowly at first but fastens his pace as Stiles becomes more loud. Lost in pleasure.</p><p>“Daddy”, The boy moans moving his hands in Peter’s hair messing it, pulling the man down to him.</p><p>Peter pins the boy on the table thrusting harder making the table creak under them. Neither of them care. If the table can’t handle them Peter can always buy a new one. “</p><p>It feels good”, Stiles moans as Peter hits his prostate. The older man moves his hand along the smooth skin underneath him. He could worship Stiles’ body hours and not getting bored. He absolutely loves the noises Stiles makes when Peter touches his sweet spots. Peter takes hold of the hard shaft between their bodies pumping it slowly.</p><p>“No, don’t touch”, Stiles cries out breathlessly as Peter uses his thumb to tease the tip and smear the leaking precum along the cock.</p><p>Peter starts to mark the boy under him by sucking his neck leaving behind love bites. With a loud cry Stiles cums and the warm liquid smears Peter’s hand. Peter doesn’t stop thrusting nor pumping the cock in his hand even when the boy starts to wiggle trying to get away from over-stimulation. Peter traps Stiles under his heavier body, stopping his movements wanting Stiles’ whole attention.</p><p>“One more, okey”, Peter groans in the boys ear and the boy nods carefully. Peter’s phone starts to ring next to Stiles’s ear on the table but Peter keeps ignoring it thrusting in the boy. The phone rings a few times more until it goes silent only to start again. Peter loses his temper.</p><p>“Fuck”, he growls in Stiles’s ear as he takes the phone answering it but never stopping his movements.</p><p>“Mister Hale”, His secretary starts carefully, “We need you to an emergency meeting about the project East-light.”</p><p>“Daddy”, Stiles moans as Peter hits his prostate perfectly on purpose.</p><p>Peter moves his other hand closer to Stiles lips shutting the boy by putting his hand on top of his mouth, thrusting harder than earlier. The boy started this so he can take it. And it’s not like his secretary hasn’t heard Stiles before. No one is harmed and Stiles will blush two weeks afterwards every time he sees his secretary.</p><p>“You have people there that are more than capable of handling the matter”, Peter says on the phone, “I’m busy right now, and I don’t know when I will be free.”</p><p>“I’m really sorry to bother you but the matter needs to be taken care of right now”, The secretary tells Peter who is busy kissing Stiles’s neck, “They told me it is urgent and that you need to be there.”</p><p>When he hears that he lets out a long sigh before getting up a little from over top of Stiles. The boy grabbing him back, not wanting to lose the contact.</p><p>“I pay you to handle these things when I’m busy with something else. I start to think that I need to have a few changes among the staff since you can’t manage something simple as this. Like I said my hands are full right now.”</p><p>With that Peter lets go of Stiles’s mouth thrusting hard making the boy moan loudly before he ends the call throwing his phone on the pile of clothes on the floor.</p><p>“Daddy!” The boy screams as Peter bites his neck.</p><p>“So good for my baby”, Peter groans thrusting faster.</p><p>“I can’t take it Daddy, I seriously can’t”, The boy cries desperately arching his back as Peter keeps hitting his sweet spot.</p><p>“Just a little longer”, Peter groans as the boy clenches around him.</p><p>It only take few thrust to Peter to reach his limit as he shoots his load in Stiles. The boy cums the second time moaning in Peter’s ear sweetly. When they come down from their high Stiles lets out a small laugh of contentment.</p><p>“I’m tired”, He tells as Peter pushes his sweaty hair away from his face as he kisses the boy’s forehead.</p><p>“You can take a shower and sleep in the backroom”, Peter tells pulling out, his cum flowing out of the boy and down his thighs.</p><p>He helps the boy up before cleaning himself up and pulling his pants back on. He buttons his shirt tugging it in his pant, tightening the tie back around his neck.</p><p>“You are not joining me?” Stiles asks sadly as he watches Peter put clothes on and fixing his hair that looks just what you would expect after having sex in the office.</p><p>“I’m at work Stiles, as much as I would like to I need to go and see what those idiots have done. You take a shower and head straight to bed”, Peter guides the boy as he hands the boy his clothes from the floor, “There are my shirts you can use to sleep in if you want to.”</p><p>The boy nods turning to walk to the backroom but Peter stops him by kissing him sweetly.</p><p>“It was nice for you to drop by. I love you”, Peter whispers caressing the boys cheeks making the boy smile shyly but never breaking the eye contact.</p><p>“Love you too daddy”, Stiles whispers kissing Peter’s cheek.</p><p>With that Peter walks out of the office locking the main door leaving Stiles secured in his office. The boy opens the door to the backroom seeing the familiar mini apartment. He stands there smiling tiredly for a second before walking in and closing the door after him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a small paragraph of a longer story I have written some time ago. I will see if I will post the whole story some day but for now it will only be this. I wrote the original story to a whole different fandom... so editing and changing the characters and the plot of the whole story to be more fitting for this fandom would take time. So we will see if I take that up or continue with other stories.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>